Un apprentissage bien difficile
by AnAwkwardGirl
Summary: La dure loi de l'amour. Que faut-il faire et que ne faut-il pas faire? Kurt et Blaine vont l'apprendre, certaines fois à leurs dépends.  KLAINE POWA!
1. Chapter 1

**C'est ma première fic Klaine. Pas besoin d'être indulgent. J'accepte toutes les critiques.**

* * *

><p>«C'était vrai?»<p>

Blaine se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

«De quoi parles-tu Kurt?»

«Ce que tu as dit. Que ce n'était pas grave qu'on ait perdu car on était ensemble. Tu le pense vraiment? Tu pense vraiment que le fait d'être avec moi est plus important que de gagner les Régionales?»

Sa voix semblait triste. Blaine s'assit sur le lit sur lequel Kurt était déjà allongé et plongea son regard dans le sien.

«Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi me pose-tu cette question? Tu pense que je te ment?»

Il se releva d'un bond et cria:

«NON! Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que...»

«Que quoi Kurt?»

«Je ne sais pas. Je...»

Il se laissa tomber et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide.

«Je ne t'ait pas menti. Je le pense vraiment. Mon couple passe avant un concours parce... je tiens à toi. Énormément. Plus que tout même. Et plus qu'un concours, c'est sûr.»

Voyant que ce dernier ne réagissait toujours pas, il le poussa et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, sans bouger jusqu'à ce que Kurt brise le silence.

«J'ai peur... Tu... Tu es mon premier petit-ami et... j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers. On est censé se comporter comment lorsqu'on est amoureux? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire et qu'est-ce qu'on ne peut pas faire? Je sais pas...»

«Tu t'en pose des questions, Kurt. Ça ne sert à rien. La seule chose à faire, c'est de faire ce que notre instinct nous dit.»

«Tu es sûr ?»

«Oui.»

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et passa sa main sous la chemise de son aimé. Sentant cela, Kurt se leva précipitamment, attrapa son sac au vol et sorti de la chambre. Blaine lui courut après et lorsqu'il l'ut attrapé, dit:

«Je suis désolée, Kurt. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer! Vraiment, excuse-moi. Je suis un idiot. Je... Je pense à moi avant de penser à toi.»

«C'est de ça dont je parlais Blaine», répodnit-il, les yeux embués de larmes «Je ne suis qu'un gamin sans expérience et toi, Blaine tu es... tu es plus... « expérimenté »»

Le jeune homme plein d'« expérience » explosa de rire sous la remarque, ce qui fit bouder son compagnon. Ce dernier tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie du dortoir.

«Kurt, où va-tu? On devait travailler!»

«Je rentre. Je veux pas te regarder te moquer de moi plus longtemps.»

Il continua sa route, plein de rage et de tristesse mêlée. Blaine le rejoignit et prit son bras.

«C'est ta façon de dire ça. Je ne suis absolument pas plu expérimenté que toi. Tu es aussi mon premier petit ami, tu le sais bien.»

«Mais... tu n'as pas peur toi. Je suis effrayé... J'ai peur que ça dérape à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse... Je... Je n'y connais rien. Je devrais faire comme mon père m'a dit: regarder Brodeback Mountain pour savoir.»

«Regarder Brodeback Mountain?» Ses rires reprirent de plus belle «Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je t'apprendrais... Enfin non, on apprendre ensemble, tout les deux, rien que tout les deux.»

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau et ils s'embrassèrent, doucement. Comme pour sceller cette promesse, ce secret entre eux deux.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous en pensez quoi? <em>*pas de tomates s'il vous plaît, ça va me décoiffer*<em>**

**Ollie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapitre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Sachant que je l'ai psoté, enlevé puis reposté parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas assez, vous avez intérêt à le kiffer sinon, je vais pas être contente et je vais faire la grève de l'écriture!**

* * *

><p>Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Kurt tournait la pâte comme un automate. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à l'œil aiguisé de son père. Il le laissa faire quelques minutes avant de lui poser la question fatidique:<p>

«Kurt que se passe-t-il?»

Ce dernier sursauta à l'appel de son nom et se tourna vers son père, un sourire aux lèvres.

«Rien, rien. Pourquoi?»

Burt leva un sourcil, l'air dubitatif.

«ça fait 10 min que tu tourne cette pâte, je pense qu'elle est prête maintenant.»

«Que?», baissant les yeux vers le récipient qu'il tenait dans les mains. «Oh oui, tu as raison. Elle est prête, tu peux la verser papa.»

Il tendit le plat à son père qui ne bougea pas. Il s'essuya les mains, s'appuya sur le comptoir de la cuisine et reposa la question à son fils:

«Kurt, tu me cache quelque chose. C'est la première fois que je te vois faire à manger sans enthousiasme. Qu'y a-t-il? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.»

«Je... je sais pas. Je sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec toi...»

«Quel sujet Kurt? Tu sais très bien que tu peut tout me dire.»

Son fils rougit sous la remarque, repensant à la soirée de la veille et à la promesse faites avec son chéri. Il ne savait pas trop comment le dire. C'était assez délicat et il en demandait déjà beaucoup à son père. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et dit dans un souffle: «Blaineetmoion...» les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire comme ça, c'était trop trop honteux. Il entendit son père se rapprocher de lui mais il n'avait pas le courage de se tourner pour affronter son regard. Une main se posa sur son épaule et son père lui dit:

«Blaine et toi, vous...? Je crois savoir ce dont tu veux me parler. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant?»

Le silence reprit sa place et il restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes avant de parler. Kurt se tourna, le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant les bons mots et se ravisa:

«Ri... rien. Je... je sais même pas pourquoi je t'en parle.» Il reprit le plat et renversa la pâte dans les petits ramequins. Il alluma le feu et commença à faire fondre le chocolat à feu doux, comme écrit dans la recette. Burt le laissa faire, sans bouger, attendant que son fils retrouve le courage de continuer la conversation. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il savait qu'il se fermerait comme une huître si il le faisait. Son fils avait toujours eu du mal avec le monde extérieur mais il semblait plus heureux, plus ouvert aux autres depuis sa rencontre avec Blaine. Trouver quelqu'un qu'il aime et qui l'aime lui avait fait le plus grand bien surtout après l'épisode Karofsky. Il ne savait pas ce que ce dernier avait exactement fait à son fils mais ça l'avait complètement chamboulé.

«Tu pense que c'est mal?» Kurt avait repris la parole, l'air de rien.

«Qu'est-ce qui serait mal?»

«Blaine, moi, nous deux ensemble.» Il ne s'était toujours pas tourné vers son père, continuant de s'occuper du chocolat, comme si c'était une discussion anodine sur la pluie et le beau temps.

«Votre couple? Bien sûr que non. Vous êtes ce que vous êtes, quel que soit l'avis de ces hommes de Néandertal qui peuvent peupler notre ville. Ce n'est pas toi qui me répète toujours que l'amour n'a pas de sexe, ni de frontière?» Kurt sourit à cette remarque. Il aimait son père pour ça. Il savait que Burt avait des difficultés à accepter son homosexualité, il savait qu'il aurait voulu avoir des petits enfants et pourtant, il était compréhensif, il essayait de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pour cela, Kurt n 'aurait échangé son père rien au monde.

Devant la détresse apparente de son fils, Burt le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura «Non, bien sûr que non. Vous ne faites rien de mal. Vous vous aimez c'est tout. Comme des êtres normaux. Blaine est la meilleure chose qui te soit arriver depuis ton entrée au lycée, jamais je ne t'interdirais quelque chose le concernant – sauf si un jour, il te fait du mal bien entendu. Tu es mon fils et je crois en toi.» Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration et des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Oh que oui, il aimait son père.

(\o/)

Lorsque Finn et Carole rentrèrent des courses, ils étaient toujours dans la même position les larmes de Kurt en voulant pas s'arrêter de couler. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il quitta à regret les bras de son père et retourna à sa casserole qui commençait à brûler.

«ça ne sent pas le brûlé?», demande Carole en entrant dans la cuisine,

«Si, désolée mon amour. Kurt et moi n'avons pas vu que le chocolat commençait à bruler. Il m'apprends à faire des fondants au chocolat comme tu les aiment.»

Elle se tourna vers lui, un énorme sourire au lèvre.

«C'est vrai Kurt?»

«Oui, oui.» Sa voix était cassé et quand il se tourna vers elle, elle vit ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle s'approcha de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

«Kurt, ça va ? Pourquoi pleure-tu?»

Il lui fit un timide sourire avant d'être coupé par son père «Ne t'inquiète pas Carole. Nous parlions et il semblerait que mes paroles aient touchés mon fils plus que prévu.» Ce dernier leva les yeux de sa sublime casserole de chocolat et continua «Il a raison, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien, je vais même très bien.» C'était vrai. Il était heureux, heureux que son père arrive à prendre toutes les choses le concernant aussi bien. Il éteignit le feu, mélange la chocolat fondu à la pâte qu'ils avaient préparés et versa le tout dans des petits ramequins. Le four chaud, il enfourna le tout d'une main experte avant d'enlever son tablier et ses gants. Il se lava les mains et fut rejoins par Burt. Côte à cote au dessus de l'évier, ils n'osèrent pas se regarder. Les autres ne devaient pas savoir, c'était leur secret à tout les deux.

Alors que Kurt descendait l'escalier vers la cave transformé en chambre, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Finn hurla de l'étage qu'il allait ouvrir. On l'entendit dévaler l'escalier en toute hâte avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée. Kurt écouta, espérant entendre sa voix. Mais non, ce n'était pas lui.

«Bonjour Finn.»

«Bonjour Quinn. Que fait-tu là?»

«Je voulais te parler.»

Finn regarde de tout les côtés un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle. Ne voyant rien, il l'a fit donc entrer sans enthousiasme apparent.

«Viens, on monte. Mes parents occupent la cuisine et le salon et Kurt est dans sa chambre.»

«D'accord.»

Ils montèrent l'escalier sous l'oreille attentive de Kur, Burt et Carole qui se demandait ce que pouvait bien tramer Quinn. Kurt abandonna et descendit pendant que Burt et Carole s'asseyait devant la télé.

(\o/)

«KUUUUUURT! Je fais quoi maintenant?»

Des pas de course dans l'escalier.

«J'arrive», hurla-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

«Pas besoin de crier. Tu fais tellement de bruit dans l'escalier que j'ai cru qu'un éléphant venait m'aider.»

Son fils s'offusqua de la remarque et fit semblant de ressortir. Son père sourit de la réaction de son fils.

«Kurt, je rigole. Aide moi s'il te plaît, sinon les fondants seront ratés.»

Il attrapa les énormes gants que son fils avait laissé en partant, les enfila et sortit le plat.

«Et maintenant?»

Kurt retrouva son entrain et commença à tout gérer.

«Alors, tu pose la plat ici. Oui, comme ça c'est bien. Maintenant, tu sors une assiette pour pouvoir les fondants que tu va enlever de leurs moules. Ensuite, il reste plus qu'à les laisser refroidir jusqu'à ce soir.»

«Que ferais-je sans toi, Kurt?», demande son père.

«Rien, bien entendu.»

Ils rirent de leur bêtises, en cœur. Leurs voix portèrent jusqu'à Blaine qui venait de passer la grille et traverser le jardin. Il sonna deux fois. Ce fut Carole qui alla répondre, Kurt et Burt trop pris par leurs hilarité.

«Oh, bonjour Blaine. Tu arrive au bon moment.»

«Bonjour madame Hummel. Hmmmm... ça sent bon. Qu'est-ce que vous faites de bon à manger?»*

«Ahlala, si tu savais. Ce n'est pas moi qui cuisine aujourd'hui, c'est Kurt et son père. Ils ont fait des fondants au chocolat et ils viennent juste de les sortir du four. Tu va pouvoir te régaler avec nous.»

«Avec plaisir.» Il entra, enleva ses chaussures et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire un pas, il se fit accaparer par Kurt qui, ayant entendu toute la conversation s'était rué dans l'entrée. Il le réceptionna du mieux qu'il put, attrapa sa main, entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son aimé et dit: «Bonjour, toi.»

* * *

><p><strong>MOUAHAHAHHAHA, je fais ma sadique hein? Que va-t-il se passer avec ce cher Blaine? Vous le saurez très bientôt.<strong>

**PS: Merci à Scorpius et Iseult de m'avoir poussé à écrire  
><strong>

**Ollie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3 avec quoi ? 3 mois de retard. Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne vous avez ps oubliée mais passer un été à faire la plonge à Buffalo, ça laisse peu de temps pour écrire. Pour me faire pardonner, mon chapitre faire 5 pages OpenOffice =D **

**Bien sur, rien de m'appartient #dommage.**

* * *

><p>Kurt frissonna sous la caresse et croisa les yeux rieurs de son père, toujours posté dans la cuisine aux côtés de Finn qui était descendu chercher des rafraichissement pour Quinn et lui. Ce dernier le regardait avec tendresse. Il serra plus fort la main de son aimé et se tourna vers l'extrémité du couloir où se trouvait Carole et l'escalier de la cave.<p>

_«Viens on descend. Je veux te montrer quelque chose.»_

Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus ici. Après toutes ces émotions, il voulait seulement rester seul avec son chéri. Il le tira donc vers la cave, sa chambre tant aimé et avant qu'il ne tire le verrou, il entendit Finn crier «Si tu veux, il y a des protections dans la salle de bains, second tiroir.» Il stoppa net, sous le choc. Il n'avait pas osé lui faire ça. Il devait rêver. Voyant son air désemparé, Blaine explosa de rire et répondit «Merci de l'info Finn.» avant de vraiment tirer le verrou et de descendre. Kurt restait bloqué en haut de l'escalier. Il remonta, lui prit la main et dit en descendant _«Ne lui en veux pas.»_

_«Je... je lui en veux pas. Enfin je crois.»_

_«Allez viens, montre moi ce que tu voulais me montrer.»_

_«Te mo... C'était juste une excuse pour qu'on soit seuls.»_

_«Oh, petit manipulateur.»_ Il se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller et il roulèrent jusqu'au pieds du lit. Il continua sa torture pendant quelques minutes encore, jusqu'à ce que Kurt se plaigne du parquet qui n'était pas confortable.

_«Ma Princesse préfère être sur le lit, je suppose?»_

_«Bien evi... Ta QUOI?»_

_«Ma Princesse en Porcelaine, bien entendu.»_

_«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom?»_

_«Je peux aussi t'appeler Douillette si tu veux.»_

_«Non. Je préfère Princesse.»_

_«D'accord Princesse.»_ Il l'attrapa sous les genoux et au niveau du cou pour la poser sur le lit. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vu les magazines qui trainaient toujours au bord du lit et il tombèrent à la renverse. Kurt en dessous, Blaine au dessus. Il rirent et s'embrassèrent.

_«Tu as pleuré, Kurt?»_

_«Je... Oui mais ce n'est rien, t'inquiète. C'est juste quelque chose que mon père m'a dit.»_

Blaine haussa un sourcil mais n'en dit pas plus, si Kurt voulait parler, il le ferait de lui-même.

_«Bon allez pousse toi, tu prends toute la place.»_

_«QUI prends toute la place ?»_

_«Toi.»_

_«C'est ce qu'on va voir!»_

Blaine se jeta sur son amoureux mais avant qu'il n'ait pu commencer son exquise torture, une voix venant du haut de l'escalier retentit :

_«Venez manger, les gâteaux sont à point.»_

Ils levèrent les yeux et Kurt sauta sur l'occasion pour éviter la torture. Il tendit la main à son chéri qui l'accepta avec plaisir. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il se rapprocha de lui et lui glissa: _«Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.»_ avant de continuer son petit bonhomme de chemin vers l'escalier. Kurt ne savait comment réagir, à croire qu'il s'étaient tous montés contre lui... D'abord Finn et ses protections, et là Blaine trop proche de lui, il allait craquer. Surtout qu'il adorait le parfum de Blaine, parfum qu'il avait lui-même trouvé, avec une petite touche d'agrume qui rendrait fou n'importe qui et surtout lui. Blaine, lui, n'avait pas bougé et attendait que Kurt se remette de ses émotions. Voyant qu'il émergeait un peu, il l'appela doucement: _«Kurt? On y va ?»_. Le susnommé leva la yeux, lui fit un grand sourire un peu bancal et sans rien répondre, se mit en marche. Il attrapa la mains de son amoureux et se dirigea vers la cuisine, la mine impassible alors que dans sa tête, c'était Bagdad. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, c'est Blaine qui se stoppa net. Il venait de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas vu le père de Kurt depuis le fameux jour dans son garage et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Détectant son trouble, Burt eu un petit sourire et dit à sa femme, l'air de rien:

_«Tu crois que je devrais devenir cannibale ? La chair tendre des jeunes garçons pourrait peut-être me permettre de rester jeune, non ?»_

Carole se tourna vers son beau-fils, interrogative, espérant qu'il comprendrait la folie passagère de son père mais quand elle vit le regard terrorisé de Blaine, elle partit dans un grand rire très vite suivit par son époux et son fils. Ils mirent quelques minutes à se calmer, longues minutes durant lesquelles Blaine eut envie d'aller se terrer dans un trou de souris... Reprenant ses esprit, Carole annonça: _«Bon, je vais appeler Finn et Qinn. Vous restez calme pendant ce temps!»_ et se tournant vers son mari, elle continua: _«Et non, Burt on ne mange pas les adolescents! Ton fils ne te le pardonnerais jamais.»_ Il lui un grand sourire innocent avant d'inviter son fils et son petit-ami à s'asseoir. Dans le couloir, on entendit Carole crier _«Finn, Quinn venez manger.»_ et une voix lointaine lui répondre _«On arrive!»_. Satisfaite, elle revint dans la cuisine et prit place. Reconnectés à la réalité, les deux Warblers l'imitèrent suivit de très près par Finn et Quinn, descendus entre-temps.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, personne ne parlait, totalement concentré à savourer les délicieux gâteaux des Hummel. Ce fut Quinn qui brisa le silence en demandant :

_«Kurt, Blaine, vous comptez venir au spectacle?»_

Ce dernier releva la tête de son gâteau, la bouche pleine et commença à parler: _«Oui, ou...»_ avant de se faire couper son petit-ami qui lui mit une claque sur la main en lui assenant _«On ne parle pas la bouche pleine.»_. Des sourires apparurent sur plusieurs visages dans la pièce. Ils étaient vraiment adorables. Blaine déglutit et re-commança sa tirade:

_«Oui, oui on compte bien venir. Kurt pourra en profiter pour me faire visiter votre lycée.»_

_«Il est moins classieux que le votre, tu verra»_, ré-enchérit Finn.

Kurt souleva en sourcil, dubitatif sur l'existence ou non du mot 'classieux' dans le dictionnaire mais ne s'en formalisa pas et observa Blaine qui discuter avec son frère, sur les différences éventuelles entre la Dalton Academy et le lycée McKingley. Kurt se sentait un peu coupable de l'observer de cette façon, il avait l'impression d'être un vieux pervers en manque mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher. Ses cheveux qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de discipliné avec ces quelques petites bouclettes qui n'en faisait qu'à leur tête, ses yeux d'une couleur noisette très clair, son nez droit, son sourire éclatant qui semblait tout droit sorti d'une pub pour dentifrice. Totalement pris dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas son père l'observer avec un petit sourire en coin. Burt se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas vu son fils grandir, il avait l'impression que c'était toujours ce petit garçon de 8 ans à qui il tenait la main après l'enterrement de sa mère mais aujourd'hui, il savait que ce n'était plus le cas. Son petit garçon avait grandit, subit énormément de chose et en était ressorti plus fort que jamais. Il ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer mais il appréhendait le jour où son fils voudrait voler de ses propres ailes. Son fils, son tout petit garçon... Dans on regard, passa un onde de tristesse que Kurt capta lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui. Il se pencha vers son père, de l'autre côté de la table et lui demanda:

_«Papa, ça va ? Tu as l'air triste...»_

Burt ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et lui fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

_«Ne t'inquiète pas, je pensais juste à quelques petites choses qui me rendent nostalgiques.»_

Kurt n'aimait pas quand son père pensait à ce genre de choses parce qu'il savait que ça concernait sa mère. Blaine remarquant son trouble, lui prit la main et la pressa doucement. Le jeune Hummel se laissa faire et trouva du réconfort dans ce geste.

_«Bon, évitons de tous déprimer sur de si bons gâteaux! Quinn, je ne te l'ait pas encore demandée mais que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite?»_

Cette dernière avala sa dernière bouchée avant de répondre:

_«Avec Finn, on prépare notre campagne de promo.»_

Chacun dans la pièce levèrent la tête, dubitatif.

_«Votre campagne de quoi?»_

_«Oh, Finn ne vous l'a pas dit ? Nous concourrons pour le titre de Roi et Reine de Promo.»_

_«D'accord. Non, Finn ne nous avais rien dit.»_

_«Je... J'ai dû... oublier..»_ répondit ce dernier, gêné.

Kurt, qui essayait de cacher ses rires, s'étouffa et c'est Blaine, qui lui tapa dans le dos.

_«Pourquoi tu ris, toi ?»_

_«Non, non, rien.»_

Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais on pouvait différencier si c'était dû au rire ou à la douleur du morceau coincé dans sa trachée. Son petit-ami le regardat d'un ait inquièt, se posant diverses questions sur sa santé mentale.

_«Tu es vraiment sur qu'il n'y a rien?»_

_«Absolument. De toute façon, ça va mi...»_ rétorqua-t-il mais à peine eut-il levé les yeux que son rire reprit.

_«Je crois que mon fils est fou...»_

_«Ou alors, il se moque de moi.»_, dit Finn, blessé.

_«Non, non pas du tout. Je... je pensais à une anecdote qui s'est déroulée cette semaine.»_

_«De quelle anecdote parle-tu, Kurt?»_, demanda Blaine, interressé.

Il regarda son petit-ami dans les yeux et repartit dans un grand rire.

_«Je... je... non rien.»_

_«Mais si, vas-y dis-le. Tu es si bien parti.»_

Blaine voulait l'obliger à parler et à dévoiler quelle anecdote il allait inventer/raconter pour cacher le fait qu'il se moquait de son frère. Kurt essaya de retrouver une contenance et se lança:

_«Tu te souviens quand tu as proposé le duo aux Régionales? Bah, je repensais à la tête de Thad, David et Wesley à ce moment-là. C'était assez hilarant.»_

_«Tu riais moins quelques minutes plus tard quand j'ai demandé à ce que duo soit spécialement avec toi, alors c'est pas vraiment gentil de se moquer d'eux.»_

_«Je..»_

Kurt sentit sa peau chauffer et se douta qu'il devait avoir une jolie couleur écrevisse.

_«Roh, je te déteste!»_

_«Mais non, tu m'aimes et tu ne peut pas te passer de mon corps.»_

La couleur rouge de Kurt doubla d'intensité doubla avant que celui-ci ne prenne ses jambes à son cou et parte se réfugier dans sa chambre adorée.

Tous le regardèrent partir, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle réaction. Blaine ne savait plus où se mettre, son but n'était pas de le faire fuir. Il n'osait pas relever la tête mais Burt le rassura:

_«Ne t'inquiète pas, mon fils est très fragile dès qu'on touche à ce point sensible. Va le voir et parle-lui, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Et je pense qu'une certaine conversation que vous avez cette semaine n'y est pas étrangère.»_

Blaine qui était sur le point de se lever retomba sur sa chaise et ouvrit de grands yeux:

_«Il... il... il vous a raconté? To... tout ?»_

_«Non, il n'as pas vraiment raconté mais j'ai compris ses allusions et ses peurs rien qu'à le voir faire la cuisine.»_

_«D'... d'acc... d'accord.»_

Il se leva et quitta la pièce pour en rejoindre une autre contenant moins de monde. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et à peine eut-il tourné le battant qu'il entendit les reniflements de Kurt en bas. Il courut dans l'escalier et le trouva, allongé en chien de fusil, tenant un oreiller dans ses bras dans lequel il se mouchait toute les deux minutes.

_«Ku... Kurt ?»_

Entendant la voix de son chéri, le-dit Kurt releva la tête mais resta silencieux. Il lui en voulait. Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça ? Devant ses parents, son frère et... Quinn. Oh non, c'était la honte suprême... Il enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller, dépité. Pendant ce temps, Blaine s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt.

«Kurt ?»

Aucune réponse. Blaine décida d'y aller franco.

_«Je sais que tu m'en veut. Je... je voulais pas te blessé, tu sais. Ce n'était méchant mais je ne me suis pas rendu compte que ça pouvait te faire mal. Je n'ai même pas pense à ce que tu pourrais ressentir, je suis vraiment pitoyable comme petit-ami...»_

_«Tu... tu n'est pa...»_

La voix de Kurt était un peu étouffé par l'oreiller et Blaine ne comprit pas la fin de la phrase mais vu que Kurt parlait, c'était une amélioration. Il approcha son visage de la tête de Kurt, toujours dans l'oreiller. Pendant quelques minutes, il lui caressa doucement la joue, sans rien dire attendant que Kurt trouve le courage de continuer à dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

_«Je... c'est moi... c'est... c'est moi l'idiot. Pas toi.»_

Sa voix était toujours hésitante mais au moins, il était plus compréhensible que quelques minutes plus tôt.

_«Tu n'es pas idiot»_

La voix de Blaine était douce, comme du coton. Il voulait rassurer son chéri, qu'il se rende compte que tout allait bien. Ce dernier se tourna d'un coup, sans prévenir ce qui fit basculer Blaine du lit. Un peu sonné, il entendit des rires provenant du lit et se releva d'un bon:

_«Tiens, tiens, je croyais que tu étais triste toi?»_

_«Je suis pas triste. Je me sens honteux, c'est tout mais la tête que tu as fait en tombant m'a tout fait oublier.»_

A l'instant où il allait se jeter sur son chéri, son portable sonna. Il le sorti de se poche et vit le numéro de son père s'afficher à l'écran. Il s'écarta du lit et décrocha.

_«Allô, papa ?»_

_«...»_

_«Oui, je... je suis chez un.. ami.»_

_«...»_

Kurt n'entendit pas ce que le père de son chéri répondit mais il le vit blêmir. Il s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur son bras. Le plus doucement possible, il lui demanda: «ça va ?». Celui-ci acquiesça et continua sa conversation.

_«D'acc... d'accord. Je serais là dans 20 minutes.»_

_«...»_

_«Je ne serais pas en retard, promis.»_

Son père avait du lui raccrocher au nez car il coupa la conversation sans rien ajouter de plus. Un peu sous le choc de l'appel, Blaine se tourna vers Kurt, un petit sourire contrit aux lèvres:

_«Je... Je suis désolée, il faut que je parte.»_

Il savait les problèmes que son chéri avait avec son père, réticent à savoir son fils homosexuel. De ce côté-là, il n'enviait pas du tout Blaine.

_«D'accord. Ça ne fait rien. Je te raccompagne à la porte.»_

Il remontèrent dans le silence, passèrent par la cuisine où Blaine dit précipitamment au revoir et où Kurt fit comprendre à son père qu'ils parleraient après avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Blaine remit ses chaussures, prit ses clés de voitures sur le comptoir de l'entrée et sortit de la maison. Au milieu de l'allée du jardin, il se tourna vers Kurt qui continuer de l'observer depuis la porte, lui refit un sourire et partit, le cœur lourd. Il détestait quand son père l'appelait alors qu'il était hors de la maison le week-end parce que c'était synonyme de dispute en rentrant.

Chez les Hummel, Burt était sortit de la cuisine et avait rejoins son fils dans l'entrée. Ce dernier avait un air penaud sur le visage. Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule et demanda:

_«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?»_

_«Son père l'a appelé et lui a demandé d'immédiatement rentrer.»_

_«Ah oui, son père. Il m'en avait parlé.»_

Kurt tourna des yeux interrogatif vers son père. Il avait déjà rencontré son petit-ami en privé ?

_«Quand ?»_

_«Il y a quelques semaines, il est venu me parler de toi à mon garage. Et il m'a quelques confidences sur son père.»_

Son fils ayant l'air vraiment triste et déboussolé du départ si soudain de son chéri, il l'invita à le suivre:

_«Viens dans le salon, il faut qu'on parle tout les deux.»_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilàààààààààààà. Je mérite votre pardon ? Prochain chapitre: des discussions pères-fils et peut-être même une discussion entre frère, qui sait.<strong>_  
><em>


	4. PAUSE

Je suis désolée mais cette fiction est en pause indéterminée pour très longtemps. J'ai complètement décroché de la saison 4 de Glee. Si al saison 5 ne me plaît toujours pas, elle sera mise au placard sinon, il se peut que j'écrive une suite :)

Veuillez m'excuser.


End file.
